1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor equipped wheel support bearing assembly having a load sensor built therein for detecting a load acting on a bearing unit of a vehicle wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique for detecting a load imposed on each of vehicle wheels of an automotive vehicle, a wheel support bearing assembly has been suggested, in which a strain gauge is pasted to an outer ring flange of the wheel support bearing assembly for detecting a strain. (See, for example, the patent document 1 listed below.) A calculating method of estimating the load acting on a vehicle wheel from output signals of a plurality of strain sensors provided in the vehicle wheel has also been suggested. (See, for example, the patent document 2 listed below.)
[Patent Document 1] JP Published Int'l Application No. 2003-530565
[Patent Document 2] JP Published Int'l Application No. 2008-542735